


Avalance family fluff!

by skatinglesbian



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, avalance kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skatinglesbian/pseuds/skatinglesbian
Summary: Set in future Star City, Ava and Sara are married with a 3 year old daughter named Addison Laurel Lance.this is literally all family fluff
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so it might not be that good. I enjoyed writing it though so i hope yall like it!

"Have an amazing first day of school Addie, Mommy and Mama will miss you so so much," Ava said to her and Sara's three year old daughter. 

"Ok, bye mommies!" Addie said to her mothers as she skipped excitedly into her first day of preschool.  
She has been looking forward to this day for quite some time, and even convinced Ava to take her school supply shopping (not that she needed much, she's only in preschool).

"I can't believe she's already starting school," Ava said to her wife.  
"I know, it feels like it was yesterday that we were changing her dirty diapers," Sara replied. The two had taken the day off from legends duties for their daughters first day of school. They spent their day together wrapped in each others embrace, enjoying their uninterrupted time together.

A few hours later, it was time to pick Addie up from school.   
"Mommy, Mama!" Addie yelled as she ran out of the building. Ava and Sara both hugged her in a tight embrace.   
"Hi Baby! How was school?" Sara asked first.  
"Did you make friends?" Ava asked. Her and Sara wanted to know every little detail about their daughters first day, but did not want to overwhelm the little girl with questions right away.   
"It was so much fun! There was this girl named Clara who's really nice, and she said she would be my friend!" Addison replied excitedly.   
"I'm so glad you liked it! Let's go home so you can tell us even more about today, and then we can have a movie night!" Sara told her.

Later that evening in their home on the outskirts of Star City, the Lance family was preparing for movie night. Ava made popcorn and a frozen pizza while Sara and Addie set up the living room with blankets and pillows.   
"Can I have this blanket for tonight?" Addie asked, gesturing towards the blanket that had been gifted to Sara and Ava from Ray and Nora.  
"Of course, baby! Tonight we are celebrating you," Sara told her.   
"Thank you, Mama!" Addie said as she lunged forward to hug her mother.

"Alright, the food is ready! What are we watching tonight?" Ava asked Addie as she brought the popcorn and pizza over to the living room. Sara and Ava had been showing Addie a mix of current movies, as well as ones from the 2000's, and ones from when Sara was a kid. They did have a timeship after all, and could take their daughter to any movie, regardless of when it came out.  
"I wanna watch Barbie In A Mermaid Tail!" Addie informed her mothers.  
"Ooh, that's a good one!" Sara told her as she queued up the movie. 

Addie snuggled between Sara and Ava as the movie started. While they didn't start the movie too late, Addie was tired from her first day of school and fell asleep in Ava's arms only an hour in.   
"Should I take her upstairs?" Ava asked quietly.  
"Yeah," Sara said as she stood up, "I'm coming with." Ava picked up the sleeping child and brought her to her room, and with a kiss goodnight from each of her mothers, Addie was fast asleep.

"She's growing up too fast," Ava said lazily as she got into bed, "I just want her to be our little girl forever." Sara hummed in agreement as she turned over to face her wife.  
Ava placed a kiss on Sara's forehead and smiled at her.   
"I love you so, so much. I love our perfect daughter and I love our life together," Sara said.  
"I love you more. I love our daughter with every fiber of my being, and I love everything that we have together," Ava responded, "C'mon let's go to sleep." 

The two drifted off to sleep in each others embrace, happier than they've been in a long time.


	2. Addie's 4th Birthday!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara and Ava celebrate their daughter Addie's 4th birthday with the legends!

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Addie, happy birthday to you!" Sara and Ava sang in unison as they entered their sleeping daughters room.  
"Thank you mommies!" Addie said, still waking up.  
"Of course, baby! We love you so so much," Ava told her.  
"I'm not a baby anymore, I'm 4 now!" Addie whined.  
"You might not be a baby, but you will always be our baby," Sara responded, "C'mon, Mommy and I made you a special birthday breakfast!"

The three made their way downstairs to the kitchen where waffles and an assortment of toppings had been laid out on the countertop.  
"Is all of this for me?" Addie asked in amazement.  
"Of course it is, today is your special day," Sara said as she hugged her. Addie made her way over to the counter and began to top her waffle with chocolate chips, marshmallows, sprinkles, and tons of whipped cream.  
"Take it easy on the whipped cream baby, we still have lots of sweets for you later," Ava said. Ava was more of the 'eat your veggies' mom while Sara was more leniant when it came to sweets.  
Addie pouted, but did as she was told and used only slightly less whipped cream. 

Ava and Sara had planned Addie's birthday party a month in advance, and went all out since this would likely be her first birthday that she'll remember. They bought baloons, streamers, and confetti to decorate the dining and living room. In order for the party to be a surprise, Ava took Addie to the zoo while Sara and the legends set up decorations. 

"Let's go get dressed while Mommy cleans up breakfast," Sara said as she guided her daughter upstairs. Addie followed her Mama up and made her way into her closet.  
"Pick out something fancy to wear for your birthday," Sara told Addie. She wanted her to wear something nice to her party, but didn't want to ruin the surprise. Addie picked out a white long sleeve with a pink sparkly cropped vest and a black and pink tutu. Ava and Sara wanted Addie to be able to express herself through clothes from a young age so that she would feel confident in herself, even if she looks back at herself in a few years and questions her fashion choices. 

"Which animal do you want to see first?" Ava asked as her and Addie entered the zoo.  
"Hmm," Addie thought out loud, "Lions!"  
"Ok, lions it is! Let's get a map so we know where to go," said Ava as she picked up a map from a stand. Addie tends to be partial to Sara as she is biologically hers, so Ava always appreciates the time she gets to spend alone with her daughter. 

Addie was insistent on seeing every single animal at the zoo, and of course, Ava complied with her daughter's request since it was her birthday. The two made their way around the zoo, stopping at every animal so that Addie could see it and learn more about it.  
"Smile!" cheered Ava as she pointed the camera at her smiling 4 year old in front of a dolphin, their last animal to visit, "That's the last one, baby, did you have fun?" Ava asked.  
"Yeah! I wanna be a zoo person when I grow up!" Addie said excitedly.  
"Zoologist," Ava corrected, "That's great sweetie! Let's go home and see Mama." 

While Ava and Addie were at the zoo, the legends, Laurel, Dinah, and Quinten arrived to help Sara set up decorations. Since there were so may people helping, it didn't take long for everything to be set up.  
"Hey babe, we're on our way home now," Ava told Sara over the phone.  
"Ok great. Everything is set up, I just hope Addie likes it,' Sara replied.  
"She will, don't worry. I gotta go, shes asking about zoologists and I gotta pretend like I know what shes talking about," Ava said, laughing quietly so that only Sara could hear. Sara laughed with her "I love you, see you in a bit," Sara said.  
"I love you more, bye" Ava said as she hung up the phone. 

"SURPRISE!!" everyone yelled as Addie walked in the door, Ava filming her reaction from behind.  
"Happy birthday Addie!" Sara exclaimed as she ran towards her daughter. Addie, still in awe hugged her Mama back.  
"Is this all for me?" the young girl asked.  
"It is," Sara said, "You know why? Because you're our baby and we wanted to show you how special you are." Addie smiled into their hug and replied with a muffled; "Thank you" and "I love you Mama". 

After the initial hellos, it was time to eat. Gideon had fabricated a meal to avoid the usual chaos that comes from cooking (Sara is not a very good cook).  
"I wanna sit in between Mommy and Mama," Addie said as she sat down at the table. Ava and Sara happily complied with their daughter's request and sat down on either side of her.  
The meal was surprisingly calm for having all of the legends over at the same time, but Addie insisted that all of her aunts and uncles would be at her celebration. 

"Ill clean up, you go get started with presents," Sara whispered in her wive's ear so that Addie couldn't hear. Ava nodded.  
"Are you ready to open presents?" Ava asked with excitement in her voice.  
Yes!" Addie squealed as she hopped up and ran to the living room where the presents had been set up.

"Im gonna open this one first," Addie said, pointing to a box wrapped in yellow and pink wrapping paper. She tore through the paper to reveal a stuffed lion from Ray and Nora. "Thank you Aunt Nora and Uncle Ray!"  
"Of course, anything for our favorite niece," Ray smiled.  
"Do you know what you're going to name it?" Nora asked. Addie thought for a minute before her face lit up in realization, "Im gonna name him Simba, like in the Lion King movie!"

Sara had joined the group in the living room after that as Addie continued to open presents. She recieved a play makeup set from Zari, a collection of princess dresses from Astra, some board games from Nate, a teddy bear from Mick (Lita picked it out), a kareoke microphone from Charlie, a lego set from Dinah and Laurel, a customized blanket from Quinten, and a kids magic set from John.

"Ok Addie, Mommy and Mama have one last gift for you," Ava said. Ava and Sara had been talking about having another baby for a year, and they felt like they were ready when Addie started to talk about wanting a baby brother or sister. They had decided that Ava was going to carry the baby this time. With the future technology they used to have Addie, it would only be possible for them to have a girl, so they were excited to be telling everyone the news.

Addie sat on edge as her mothers went into the other room to get the gift.  
Addie took the sparkly blue tissue paper out of the hot pink bag to reveal a light pink shirt that said 'world's best big sister' in white rhinestones. She had a look of confusion on her face when she first saw it, but Sara ushered her to turn it around so that everyone else could see it.  
"You're gonna be a big sister!" Ava said excitedly as Addie realized what was going on. Cheers echoed through the room as congratulations started pouring in.

"You're going to be the best big sister, Addie," Sara said as she hugged her. Ava joined in on the hug and said, "I agree, this baby is going to be lucky to have you as her sister."

The rest of the night was spent congradulating Ava and Sara and wishing happy birthday to Addie. Once everyone had left, it was Addie's bedtime.

"Let's go get ready for bed baby," Sara said leading Addie up the stairs. Addie followed her as she let out a yawn. With a bath, pajamas on, and teeth brushed, Addie laid patiently in her bed as she awaited being tucked in.  
"Did you have a good birthday?" Ava asked.  
"Yeah! It was my favorite birthday yet!" Addie replied.  
"That's wonderful, goodnight my 4 year old, Mama and Mommy love you so much," Sara said as she planted a kiss to the girls forehead.  
"Goodnight baby," Ava said after doing the same.  
"Goodnight mommies," Addie said, drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope yall like this chapter! sorry it took so long i had absolutely no motivation to write  
> 
> 
> Comment suggestions for future chapters and constructive criticism!  
> My dm's are always open for anyone who wants to talk tumblr @/skatinglesbian


End file.
